Charmed And The Dangerous
by OfficialEXOL
Summary: Just because you can't see my scars it doesn't mean that I've never been hurt. Emotional scars can't be seen, and sometimes they never heal. People who have physical scars hide them with clothing or a mask, those with emotional scars hide them with a smile or a laugh. Mentions and details of rape in Prologue! AU Non-Massacre
1. Prologue

**Hey guys,**

 **I was inspired to write this story after reading about a South Korean rape case as well as another rape case. I wrote this because I hate how people are raped and then it is the victim that receives the backlash. How is it the victim's fault that they were abused? It isn't fair to just say that they enticed them. The abusers needs to be punished more severely. I know this may not be good. And I know I cannot even imagine half of what its like to be in such a position.. But I will try to the best of my ability to make sure that I do this story justice!**

 **Pairings: SasuFem!Naru is the only decided pairing for now.**

 **Summary: Just because you can't see my scars it doesn't mean that I've never been hurt. Emotional scars can't be seen, and sometimes they never heal. People who have physical scars hide them with clothing or a mask, those with emotional scars hide them with a smile or a laugh.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to** **Masashi** **Kishimoto I only own the plot and stuff.**

 **Warning: Mention (and some details) of rape!**

* * *

 **ღ Prologue ღ**

* * *

The sunset was glorious, all rosy and salmon pink, when it happened. Four year old Naruko was sitting by herself on the lone swing at the park. She always had play by herself since none of the children were allowed to play with her. Sometimes, when she was smaller and newer at the park, some of the children would invite her to play with them. But the next day, they would say that their parents told them not to play with her and that she was a fox spawn. Naruko did not understand why the adults all seem to hate her and call her mean names. She never did anything to them, or even spoke to them. Yet they never failed to glare at her even if she was just passing by on the street. And it was only her they were mean to. They were smiles and hugs to all the other children.

The only people who were nice to her were the Sandaime Hokage and the owner of Ichiraku's Ramen Stand and his daughter Ayame. Teuchi was even nice enough to treat her on the house often, just in time for when her orphan stipend was about to run out. Well, at least they told her it was on the house. She knew that the Hokage was secretly paying for it. He was very nice to her like that. When she was kicked out of Sunshine Orphanage when she was three, it was the Hokage who got her a place at an apartment complex. The whole building was vacant especially for her, he said. She had free reign over the whole property and it was actually in her name, legally and all that. Everything on that end would have been perfect if Kimiko-san, the Hokage's secretary, had chosen a competent caretaker. The caretaker who is supposed to shop for her weekly grocery always seem to get milk that is at the verge of spoiling and vegetables that were not at all fresh. And the meat has more bones than flesh too. She thought about telling the Hokage but decided against it. He was always so nice to her and she didn't want to worry him unnecessarily. He was a busy man after all!

A cloud, ominous and black, drifted over the Hokage Rock and released a sudden shower as Naruko used her feet to push herself off the ground. She wished if she had a friend. Someone she could go to all the time when she was lonely. She could always go to Ichiraku's or to the Hokage but they were busy people and didn't want to disturb them all the time.

It was that night when Naruko was returning home from the park that it happened. She was walking down the streets as the night got darker when a large burly man blocked her path. Her clothes were wet from the rain and she was shivering from the biting cold of the cold October evening.

The rest of the night was a blur to Naruko. She could only remember snippets of the horrible night that completely changed her life forever. She remembered being wrapped in blankets and thrown over her head as she tried to walk around the man. She remembered being carried under the man's arm like a ball and being taken to the forest. She remembered the man's bushy mustache and beer breath.

And she remembered the details people didn't want to hear. The kind of details that made people shift in their seat; the ones that reminded them how far beyond cruel this world could be. Her rapist punched her in the face repeatedly when she tried to take the coat from her head. He lifted up her dress – her favorite dress, the one that the Hokage said was given to her by someone who loved her a lot, the yellow sundress made of the softest of cotton with red ribbon at the hem and white polka dots that she loved to twirl in. And she remembered him telling her, "I love my girls flat-chested." Trapped in between his burly body and a huge tree in a small clearing at the forest, she used the tree to push away from him after each painful thrust that had her wailing in agony she never thought she could ever experience.

And then, her angel came...

 **Child!** Naruko heard its voice. **Listen to me.**

She was too far gone in her pain to hear the voice though.

 **Child!**

Her whole body felt like it was on fire.

 **No! Listen to me. You will fall asleep. Tune out the pain!**

Searing pain ripped through her petite body over and over again.

 **Come to me!**

Everything in the world was becoming hazier in her pain induced state.

The last thing she felt was a pressure and the feeling of what felt like liquid fire gushing into her. Her vision faded to black but one thing stood out in her memory. She remembered blood. Lots of blood that surrounded her abused and naked body.

* * *

 **Please review! ^_^**

 **Ooh yeah! And constructive criticism is highly appreciated but please, if you want to flame don't do it here or in any of my stories because seriously, I will not be able to stand it. If there are any mistakes, you can just point it out. Though I make extra sure to correct all mistakes before publishing, I'm still human!**

 **Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

 **It's only been a while and already I have seen many reviews, favorites and follows to this story. It is a very heart warming thought because this story is so very close to my heart. Sooo, I just wanted to say that there is not going to be much detail about the rape yet. The worst of the details will come to light later.**

 **Anyhow, Responses to Reviews:-**

 **TheBeauty: Don't worry, it will~ :)**

 **AnimeFan972: I'm just as excited to write this story~ XD**

 **PsychopathicAngel2: Thank you :) I see a lot of stories like that too but I never really thought much about why they used it. I was already planning to write this story when I read about those incidents. It was then that I decided to switch the gang violence I was gonna write about with rape because I was _so_ angry at how light the perpetrator's punishment was. The whole plan for this story has been changed to suit that little change since rape would have a much bigger impact than violence would.**

 **BloodPokemon101: Heh heh.. When I wrote just Sakura bashing I actually meant at the beginning when she was gonna act super fangirly and stuff. Its only gonna happen in about two chapters at most for a bit in my current plans. But of course over time she will become better and the bashing will stop. It was my fault for not specifying that its only for the beginning though. Sakura is my favorite female character in Naruto so I just cannot bash her for no reason at all, least of all throughout an entire story! :)**

 **Guest: Aside from your abysmal English, the only thing I got from your review is that you have no common sense. I have only written one small chapter and the plot hasn't even begun properly and you are already criticizing without thinking that I have a little something people call a ' _Plan_ ' for this story. I already know that if this happened then Naruko (Yes, I am using a _female_ version of Naruto if you haven't read it!) can become potentially spiteful and aggressive. But she can also be strong about it and use the event to make herself better. Like many survivors of rape _and_ other kinds of abuse have done! What I decide to do with her character development is up to me as the author and I don't like people like you who just say whatever you want with no real base for your complains. I already said in my authors note that ****if you want to flame don't do it here or in any of my stories. If you criticize then at the very least tell me how I can improve instead of just complaining!**

 **Other than that I re-read the prologue and found two mistakes that will be fixed some time** **after this chapter is released.**

 **Pairings: SasuFem!Naru is the only decided pairing for now.**

 **Summary: Just because you can't see my scars it doesn't mean that I've never been hurt. Emotional scars can't be seen, and sometimes they never heal. People who have physical scars hide them with clothing or a mask, those with emotional scars hide them with a smile or a laugh.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to** **Masashi** **Kishimoto I only own the plot and stuff.**

* * *

 **ღ Chapter 1 ღ**

* * *

The first sense she got control of was seeing. The blinding white light burned her eyes as she used all her energy to open them. She licked her cracked lips, throat dry and feeling parched. Everything around her was white. Was she in heaven? But do demons deserve to go to heaven? She didn't think so. Was that why everyone hated her? Maybe it was. At least, _that man_ said so anyway. But Kurama said she was the container. So does that still make her a demon? She didn't _think_ so...

But she couldn't be in heaven, could she? The second sense she got control of was sound. There was a distinct noise of a muted beeping sound and a pitter patter sound in the background. She heard someone frantically talking and heard the Hokage's name and tried to turn her head, but it felt like her head had been crushed under a large boulder. She felt lethargic and disorientated. The third sense she got control of was touch. She felt the soft cotton sheets that she was bundled up in and knew there was an intravenous catheter inserted into her right hand. The fourth sense she got control of was smell. The smell of antiseptic burned the inside of her nose. She also smelt the rain from the open windows she could see from her peripheral view. Naruko concluded that she must be at the hospital, and a few moments later slipped back into her mind.

The second time she came back into consciousness, the Sandaime Hokage was already in the room. He rushed to her side and apologized over and over again for not realizing that she was in danger and not being able to get to her fast enough. Tears kept streaming down his face and Naruko realized that no matter how strong her Jiji was, he was still an old man who had the burden of an entire village placed on him. After he calmed down somewhat, the Sandaime told her that her Godfather had returned from his mission as soon as he heard the news and that he had to leave shortly after because of a mission. Kurama had already told her about her lineage so she already had an idea of who her Godfather was. He also went on to explain the extent of damage taken by her body. He gave her the details that probably no nurse would tell a child. She had felt nothing but numbness after coming into consciousness. But she was comforted when he told her everything and left out nothing. He trusted her. He trusted her and that meant the world to her. Because he was the only person close enough to a family she had. The Hokage also told her that the man was imprisoned at the ANBU head quarters and that the Intelligence Division was giving him the 'best service' (said in a a cold, unfeeling voice that Naruko was actually surprised). He was already found guilty, the Hokage having seen him in the crime scene trying to get rid of the evidence, but there was a big issue of whether or not a public trial should happen. Child abuse of any kind was a big issue in Konoha and could a criminal any verdict from a heavy fine to imprisonment for life and even death penalty.

That night when Naruko looked at the mirror, she grimaced at the child staring back at her. Her skin was pale and dry, dark circles under her bloodshot eyes. Her previously azure blue eyes had dark shadows behind them that were never there before. Her luscious blonde hair was now limp and in dire need of a good wash. Even her joints ached and her whole body was sore. She looked like she had been through war. And what she had been through _was_ nothing short of a personal war. Naruko knew in her heart that worse could have happened. She knew that she could have had scars that reminded her of the darkest night of her life. But she felt so much shame. So much guilt and confusion. Most of all though, she was angry.

Weeks later, when the kind doctor (who had not even bat an eyelash after hearing her full name!) decided that she was completely healed physically, the Sandaime took Naruko to his home. She was told that she would still be on bed rest for a few more weeks and would have to go receive counselling from a man the Sandaime promised would always be kind to her. So she spend the next few weeks in the room the Sandaime had prepared for her and went to talk to a blonde haired man called Inoichi regularly.

Just like the Sandaime had promised, he was very nice. Inoichi-san had explained to her, after hearing her recount The Incident, that the treatment he was going to use was called Stress Inoculation Therapy. It had something to do with my fear for walking in the dark now. Stress inoculation rape therapy was developed to treat those with elevated fear and anxiety as well as specific avoidance behaviors according to Inoichi-san. Aside from feeling very uncomfortable talking to a man about The Incident, she was fine with receiving treatment. It felt good to be reassured over and over again that she was not to blame. That she did not deserve to be violated like that. He even brought her candies every day, and although she was not as excited to receive it as she once would have been, Naruko was glad for it because it gave her some semblance of normalcy. It reminded her of the nice old Uchiha lady that gave her sweets whenever she passed by.

Finally, just about five months after The Incident, she was allowed to go back to her home again after being told that she would still have to meet her counselor biweekly. The Hokage was reluctant at first when she asked him to let her go back home. But eventually, on the third week after she woke up for the second time at the hospital, he agreed to let her go back home if she would meet him at the Hokage Tower for lunch every two day at least. She agreed happily and was glad that she would have a free lunch four days a week and get to meet the Hokage more. _'If only if it were for another happier reason, though,'_ Naruko would find herself thinking every now and then. Naruko also thought that part of the reason why the Hokage let her go back home was before was because there were a lot of assassination attempts on him even now and it was not safe for her there. She was also sure that there were at least five more Shadow Guards trailing her which made a grand total of ten Shadow Guards to make sure she was safe and sound. Naruko had no idea who they were, and the time she did see them they were masked, but she was sure that the five original Shadow Guards have been replaced. And she was sure it had something to do with their inability to keep The Incident from happening.

It was March when she moved back home, and cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. It felt somewhat symbolic. The splendor of the blossoms in full bloom is short lived; after a few days, the petals flutter picturesquely to the ground like snow. It symbolized the fleeting nature of life. Their life is very short. I felt as if the fully bloomed cherry blossoms were celebrating and welcoming my brand-new start. I wasn't the happy-go-lucky girl I might have been before, but neither was I someone who would let others push me around anymore. Uzumaki Naruko was going to make a name for herself, and become so strong that no one would be able to hurt her like that again.

The days after coming back home were hard for her. Wearing all the colorful dresses the Hokage had given her over the years was just as hard and it made bile rise up her throat. Would the man have defiled her if she was dressed in darker colors, and if she was hidden in the background? She couldn't help but wonder as she sat in the bay window seat and watching as the sun set, the few thin strips of clouds on the horizon turned shimmering gold. Looking at the mirror, seeing her face, remembering the man calling her "pretty as a picture" as his meaty hands groped her body, it was hard. She felt humiliated.

A week after moving back home, Naruko got the Hokage to get her a new wardrobe. All of her dresses and kimonos were pushed back to the darkest corners of her closet and dark colored clothes replaced them. From that day on, Naruko donned a pitch black mask that hid her lower face and came all the way up to the lower lashes of her eyes. She also wore a dark grey long sleeved turtleneck dress, with an empire waist, which went all the way up to her knees and wore knee high grey socks and black sandals. The dark colors gave her a sense of security from the scrutiny of the judging stares and for that she was glad.

From the moment she wore her new attire, she strengthened her resolve to become the strongest shinobi to ever grace the Five Elemental Nations. With Kurama's promise to train her before her schooling began, she would come out on top as she goes through Konoha Academy, and she would be one step closer to her goal.

* * *

 **Please review! ^_^**

 **Ooh yeah! And constructive criticism is highly appreciated but please, if you want to flame don't do it here or in any of my stories because seriously, I will not be able to stand it. If there are any mistakes, you can just point it out. Though I make extra sure to correct all mistakes before publishing, I'm still human!**

 **Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

 **So I know this is a very small chapter but I was contemplating something. I thought about whether to post this chapter as a flashback a lot later or what but it felt right at the moment to post it here. Also I know this took quite long to be posted but my A'level exams are right around the corner again _and_ I'm also working on another fan fiction called Oh My Venus which will probably be a shorter fan fiction but at the moment I'm pretty obsessive about it sooo... yeah!**

 **Responses to Reviews:-**

 **Grimmkitty1** **: Thank you :)**

 **TheBeauty: I'm glad you think so~ :)**

 **(1) Guest: The mask is not me trying to make her badass. I don't know why people think masks make a person badass.. It's just what I think I'd do if that happened to me. It's a physical representation of her trying to hide herself away from the world. And yeah I get pretty worked over the silliest of things too :')**

 **Nakamoto Taree:** **Thank you :)**

 **Cat Beats: I've heard and seen of a lot of people who were accused of enticing the man who raped them. I don't know why they think so but.. I guess people just need a reason to justify that what they think is right.. If the rapist was liked by the person saying that the victim enticed the rapist, then they are trying to justify the rapists actions in their mind, I guess..**

 **(2) Guest: No comment.. though that pretty much sums up what I would have liked to do in another circumstance** **..**

 **omote renge: Well, the wait is hopefully going to be short because that will happen in the next chapter or the one after that the latest ^_^**

 **DrippySpaff: Thanks :) I hope you continue to enjoy it in the future too**

 **Pairings: SasuFem!Naru is the only decided pairing for now.**

 **Summary: Just because you can't see my scars it doesn't mean that I've never been hurt. Emotional scars can't be seen, and sometimes they never heal. People who have physical scars hide them with clothing or a mask, those with emotional scars hide them with a smile or a laugh.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to** **Masashi** **Kishimoto. I only own the plot and stuff.**

 **Warning: Mention of torture and gore**

* * *

 **ღ Chapter 2 ღ**

* * *

A modest fallen tree in an eerie thicket marked the entrance to the place the Sandaime Hokage was taking Naruko to. Beyond the fallen tree lay a narrow trail leading to a narrow dusty room. A crack in the ceiling above the middle of the north wall allowed a trickle of water to flow down to the floor. The water pooled near the base of the wall, and a rivulet ran along the wall and out into the hall. The water smelled fresh.

Naruko followed the Sandaime as he walked down the dusty hallway. He opened a rusty metal door at the end of the twisted path to confront a room of odd pillars. Water rushed down from several holes in the ceiling, each hole roughly a foot wide. The water poured in columns that fell through similar holes in the floor, flowing down to some unknown depth. Each of the eight pillars of water dropped as much liquid as a stream in winter thaw. The floor was damp and slippery. Between each of the columns of water were wooden doors that all seemed to lead into different rooms and even some dead ends.

The burble of water reached her ears after she curiously opened one of the nearest doors. She saw the source of the noise in the middle of the room: a large fountain artfully carved to look like a seashell with the figure of a sea-cat spewing clear water into its basin. The room held six dry circular basins around the fountain, each large enough to hold a man. All possessed chipped carvings of merfolk and other mythical sea creatures. And each and every one of the basins had blood stains all over them. It looked like the room once served some group of people as a bath but was turned into a torture chamber of some sort.

The final door that the Sandaime lead her to was a chamber which was clearly a prison. Small barred cells lined the walls, leaving a 15-foot-wide pathway for a guard to walk. Channels ran down either side of the path next to the cages, probably to allow the prisoners waste to flow through the grates on the other side of the room. The cells appeared to be empty but her vantage point didn't allow her to see the full extent of them all. At the very end of the chamber was a large iron-bound chest, which was big enough for a man to fit in and bore a heavy iron lock. The floor of the chamber had a layer of undisturbed dust upon it with a trail of disturbed layer of dust leading to the chest.

Naruko's heart rate sped up when the Sandaime calmly walked over to the chest. She had a feeling that she knew exactly what he was about to let her do... But she just couldn't grasp the idea long enough for her to understand it. The chains around the chest rattled loudly in the dimly lit chamber hidden hundreds of feet below the ground in the middle of the forest. The sound of the lock being opened could be heard just as loudly the next minute. Naruko looked on, intrigued to know what the Hokage might be up to.

Then the doors of the chest swung opened, blood seeping out onto the ground beneath it, and the stench of death hung in the air, choking her. And Naruko knew... She might still be scared to let people in, but the nightmares that never left her wouldn't be as painful every night. The image of the man who had wronged her so much was burned into her mind. Arms chained and body limp, cold dead eyes locked onto her cold blue eyes, mouth twisted into a pained grimace... and his pants were bloodied where his genitals would once have been.

* * *

 **Please review! ^_^**

 **Ooh yeah! And constructive criticism is highly appreciated but please, if you want to flame don't do it here or in any of my stories because seriously, I will not be able to stand it. If there are any mistakes, you can just point it out. Though I make extra sure to correct all mistakes before publishing, I'm still human!**

 **Thank you! :)**


End file.
